Surely
by flamer angriest writer
Summary: She's got problems she can't even figure out. Then comes this handsome stranger who will sweep her off of her feet? Follow the clutsy yet lovable Mary Sue on her journey to perfection
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Out with Mr. President

DISCLAIMER: I do not own SlamDunk and it's characters. The only thing that is mine is the bad plot and Mary sue PC's. Thank you

Faster... faster... break the sound barrier. That was all she was thinking as she raced on her rollerblades, her light blue hair flipping through the wind. And for some freakish reason her eyes aren't stinging even though she clearly wasn't wearing eye protection.

She sped through the pavement, and since it's convenient for the plot, a bump suddenly appears and she didn't have time to stop. Coz, why not? It propelled her into the air before she miraculously landed on her butt.

"Itai!" she yelped in her womanly high pitched voice. "I shouldn't break the sound barrier when I'm not in my laboratory."

She looked up to see amused blue eyes, attached to it was a handsome man with hair pointing upwards without aid from a hair product. "My butt hurts." she whined to him even though she doesn't know him and he could actually be a rapist for all she knows. But he's hot and that is all that matters.

The hot guy seemed to want to help her, or rob her. Who knows? But then he looks at something behind her then he turns around and leaves.

"Well thank you for nothing! I love you mister mystery man!" she yelled. "I take it back, never mind." she obviously doesn't know what she wants.

Just then, a black limo stops in front of her. The door swung open and out came another hot guy, this time with brown hair.

"Onii-chan! My butt hurts!"

The brown haired hot guy shook his head. "Why weren't you in school today Kami?"

"Because I don't need to. You're THE Shinichi Maki of Kainandai! I can graduate even though I can't even write my own name."

"I'm not anything Kami! I'm just lucky the teachers in your kindergarten school listen to me and let me enroll you every year even though you're ready 14"

"I'm 16!"

"Fine, even though you're 16." Maki let out a frustrated sigh. "Please go to school."

"NO!" She began to cry. "I'm a rebel! I have a shady past that we'll all allude but kind of mention."

Maki's expression softened as he knelt down to look at his sister's eyes. "I'm sorry, Kami. But I'm doing this for you."

"I'm such a freak of nature." she sighed. "Buy me Pringles and I'll go to school tomorrow."

"I'll buy you 6 and you'll go to school for a week." Maki saw there's still a chance. Like a great captain that he is, he managed to extract a yes from her.

"Arigatou onii-chan." She said, purple eyes shining bright with glee. "I saw a very handsome mam today." She began her tale as she entered the limo. "He's not very helpful, but I have a feeling I'll be seeing him again. I hope so, because I've fallen in love with him."

Author's note: Let me know if you liked it or not. If I should proceed or stop and make more serious stories. Any feedback is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Mr. Mystery Man**

Kami made her way through the aisle of a grocery store, singing as she looked for her favourite treat. It was another win for her, she got her brother to buy her stuff and she only had to go go school for a week.

"Make sure you only get 6, and make it quick. I have to go to basketball practice in half an hour."

"But! There are too many to choose! Can't I get them all?" She peaked at her brother and gave her best puppy dog pout.

"No, I said get six and it's final."

"I want ALL THE FLAVOURS!" She yelled and cried. "You're ruining my life!"

"Kami please stop acting like a child." Maki said, trying hard not to yell at his already crying sister. "Please just get six and let's leave. Don't make it hard for once."

"You don't understand me." Kami murmured as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm broken and I need someone to fix me."

"It's not the problem, Kami. Just get six and let's leave."

"Fine! I knew it, you hate me."

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long day." Making whispered to himself.

 **1-1-1**

Kami sat on the pavement near the school, trying to figure out why her older brother was mean to her.

"Why am I so perfect?" she asked herself. "He hates me coz I'm so perfect with my freakishly blue hair that isn't dyed at all."

Kami felt someone sit beside her and looked at who it was, to her surprise, it was the charming man with a gravity-defying hair. Which was odd since he's not supposed to be there. "Mister Mystery man." Kami whispered.

"You draw me to you somehow." The mystery man said. "I can't stop thinking about you and your freakishly blue hair." He ran his slender fingers across her hair.

"Me too." She blushed. "I don't even know your name."

He cupped her chin and stared deep into her so called naturally violet eyes and whispered. "Akira, Sendoh Akira."

"Akira." She whispered back. "What a lovely name."

"Can I kiss you now?" He leaned towards her.

"Surely." She murmured.

They were about to kiss when a basketball flew towards them and hit Sendoh on his chest.

Sendoh fell back with a sound "oopfff."

Kami's eyes grew to the size of swimming pools, looking behind her to see who had thrown the moment-killing basketball but there was no one there.

Sendoh took it as a sign that it's not time to take the first kiss of her dearly beloved woman. So with aching heart and chest, he ran back to Ryonan where he should've been in the first place, coz it was basketball practice and the coach would probably murder him if he didn't attend.

Kami stared helplessly at her dearly beloved's back as he ran away. "I... I... Aishiteru Kira-kun." she whispered, wishing her words would drift with the wind and into her lover's ears. Even though sound waves don't work that way.

 **1-1-1**

Back at Ryonan, Sendoh couldn't take his mind off of that beautiful perfect woman he met just hours ago. He doesn't know why, but he know he's in love. She's not like everyone else, she's edgy and feminine with an independent flare to her.

"Onii-chan." A girly voice screamed. "Who are you thinking about again? Pay attention to me!"

Sendoh looked down to see his midget little sister. "Mikami."

"Do I look gorgeous now"? she said seductively.

"Mikami, you're my sister."

"Only by blood." She purred.

"That's the point." He sighed. "And aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"I know, but I got bored." She said. "I'm such a freak of nature."

Sendoh looked at her. "You're not, just because you have green hair that isn't dyed, it doesn't mean you're a freak"

Mikami blushed and started jumping around with glee. "My onii-chan loves me."

"As a brother." He continued.

"Aishh." She grumbled. "Don't remind me."

 **Author's note:** Well? How about leaving a comment to tell me if you like it. Don't forget to hit that follow button to know when I'll be posting new chapters or new stories. On a side note, yeah all the name of my characters on different stories would probably be same. I'm not good with names.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** Trial chapter, might replace...

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Slam Dunk and its characters, the only thing I sort of own are the ocs and the weird plotline.

Kami woke up, dredged in cold sweat.

"I'm glad you're awake, I was about to shake you." A familiar voice called.

She smiled, knowing her older brother would never do such a thing to her. "I dreamt I was stupid."

"You kind of are." He laughed and started to walk out of her room, stopping to say. "Just get up before we get tardy." And leaving her to her thoughts.

She stretched her arms and swung her legs out of bed before standing up to stretch some more. "So... It was all a dream." Running her fingers across her dyed hair.

 **1-1-1**

"You're finally fully awake?" Someone laughed as Kami made her way to the kitchen.

Kami looked at the owner of the voice and smiled. "Yeah. By the way, good morning, Siochiro-senpai."

"Good morning."

Kami took a seat next to her older brother. "I had this weird dream last night. I dreamt I got stuck in kindergarten. And onii-sama had to pay the school to let me enroll even though I was 16 or something."

Maki shook his head. "What did we learn?"

"Never binge watch 'The Hangover'?" Kami said. "I swear it was one of the weirdest dream I had. Plus it sort of involved, Sendo-san."

Maki nearly choked on the toast he was eating. "You didn't tell me that a while back! Besides, how'd you know Sendo?"

"Shizune talks about him a lot. She's his self-proclaimed number one fan." Kami sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go and take a shower."

"If you're not down in fifteen minutes, I'm leaving you. You're going to have to walk to school on your own."

Kami stopped on her tracks and laughed. "By the way, in that dream. We had a limo."

Maki smiled and shook his head in amusement. "The things your weird brain makes up. Just go and take a shower, you move slower than a sloth."

 **1-1-1**

Kami hummed as she made her way to her classroom. Poking her head before walking inside after she spotted a familiar person sitting near the wall. "Someone didn't sleep last night?"

The person she was talking about had her head on her arms and was asleep, her black hair covering her face.

Kami sat down next to the sleeping girl and tapped her arm. "Hello? Earth to miss sleepy."

"Leave me alone."

Kami laughed at the girl's response. "Oh onii-sama, need something?"

And in an instant the sleeping girl stood up, face blushing and eyes still red from sleep. "Wuh?"

Kami's laugh only became louder as the girl looked around confused. "He's not here, Kai."

Kai diverted her gaze towards Kami and sighed before lazily plopping back to her seat. "I should have known."

"Aww, I told you. I can always arrange a date with you and my brother."

"I... AH!" Kai yelled and turned her back on the door beside the block board. "I don't even have a crush on your brother! Come on, Kami! HE'S YOUR BROTHER!"

"Your mouth says no, but your bright red face says yes." Kami laughed pointing at the angry and blushing Kai. "Just admit it. I mean... I don't see the appeal, but hey! You're my best friend and if you say he's attractive, then I'll believe you."

"For Pete's sake, Kami." Kai rolled her eyes. "He's the captain of the basketball team, top of his class, not to mention he surfs on the his free time. And his tan's to die for he's tall, and his jawline can cut diamonds."

Kami looked at the door behind Kai and smiled. "Hear that onii-sama? Someone think's you're to die for."

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that again." Kai said and blushed harder realising she just half confessed she thinks he's attractive and that this time around, he really might be there. "He's standing behind me, isn't he?"

"You put your bento in my bag again." A deep voice came behind her.

Kai gulped hard before reluctantly turning her head. "Good morning, Maki-senpai. Nice weather we're having."

"Oh my, I think you're having allergies." Jin said, trying to defuse the awkwardness in the air.

Kami's laugh grew louder and louder as she stared at her awkwardly blushing best friend and her older brother who by now is already used to hearing such things. "Thanks onii-sama."

"Next time, look where you're putting your bento at." Maki sighed.

Kami gave her older brother a big smile and wiggled her eyebrows. "Aren't you going to greet her?"

"Oh, hi, Kai-san." Maki said. "We need to go, I just had to give the bento."

"Why's Soichiro-senpai with you, then?" Kami looked at a smiling Jin.

"We were about to go to the gym when I saw your bento in my duffel bag." Maki said. "Just pay attention next time where it counts, okay?"

"Okay! Work hard on your practices, onii-sama." Kami nodded.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid today." Maki looked at the still blushing Kai.

"Right." Kai huffed, still red, and hid her face. "I'll do that after I nap."

Kami continued to wave her hand until the two men were no longer visible. "Where should I put it tomorrow, where he'll see and will make him drop by?"

"Stop making things awkward for me, you meanie." Kai huffed. "It's bad enough he thinks I'm a child."

Kami smiled at her best friend. "I'm only doing it for you."

"Ah well, just drop it, okay?" Kai sighed. "I'll get over it, like when I liked Captain Akagi."

"You have a weird taste in men." Kami said dryly earning a smack on her forehead.

 **Author's note:** Well, lemme know if you want me to continue with this or go back to the parody side in this story. As usual, thanks for giving this story a chance.


End file.
